Dreamweb
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: UA. Fic baseada no álbum "Dreamweb", da dupla mind.in.a.box. Uma organização gigantesca, um homem perturbado e duas louras em sua vida, passado e presente. O que será de Sirius Black e suas lembranças no ano de 2065?
1. Tape Evidence

**N/A:** Pois bem... Aqui estou com uma fic totalmente... trabalhosa.

Para quem conhece Isaac Asimov, Matrix e Serial Experiments Lain, é nesse ambiente que se passa a _Dreamweb_. Quem não conhece, espero dar descrições suficientemente boas para que a pessoa se localize nesse mundo escuro e cinzento que é o futuro.

Bom, todo mundo já sabe que Sirius Black, Lucius e todo mundo da fic pertence à nossa aclamada J. K., sim?

Ah! E claro... Sobre o ship da fic, acho que vocês se perguntam com quem Sirius vai ficar afinal. Bem... O objetivo da fic em si não é defender um ship ou mesmo formar um. Haverá Sirius&Narcissa e Sirius&Luna (sem pedofilía, já que estamos num Universo Alternativo onde tudo é possível), mas não pretendo fazer disso o enfoque principal da fic, certo?

Aliás, sugiro que ouçam ao "Dreamweb", da dupla austríaca **mind.in.a.box**, pois foi com base nele que formulei a fic, e o som ajuda muito no clima da mesma.

Enfim, acho que é só. **Reviews** são muito bem vindos, mas só os construtivos, sim? Obrigada e enjoy!

* * *

**Tape Evidence**

New York City, 21 de Janeiro de 2065.

Um cachorro. Um campo escuro. Altos portões escuros, enferrujados.

O animal corria e corria, mas parecia não sair do lugar. Ouviu vozes.

Eram milhares de gritos, gemidos, lamúrias, pedidos. Milhares deles, e ele não conseguia escapar daquilo tudo. Os portões estavam fora de seu alcance.

As vozes se intensificaram, agora emergindo como tentáculos invisíveis do chão, atando-o ao vazio. Vazio.

Sirius Black acordou.

_my sleeping had become restless._

_I was now dreaming all the time._

_dark sounds and images were haunting me, unsettling me._

_there were many things from my past._

Ele pingava um suor fétido. Havia dias desde seu último banho, e ele sabia que muitos mais haviam de vir antes que tomasse outro. Na verdade, não tinha nem idéia do porque continuava naquela vida medíocre, imunda.

O mundo que se erguera fora de sua casa continuava acolhedor, em se tratando de empregos e oportunidades. Ou seria mera crença dele? Não importava.

A única coisa relevante para ele era que o futuro chegou, e seu gênio estúpido não quis acompanhá-lo. Não. Ele se prometeu controlar as rédeas da própria vida, e foi o que fez. Agora, vivia numa casa destroçada, renegada pela Nova Iorque que se erguera a poucos quilômetros dali. Para se manter, catava destroços de ferro em multinacionais e revendia para jovens que se interessavam por construir seus próprios robôs. Sim, a era da robótica havia chegado. Há muito, aliás.

Coçou os cabelos desengonçados, olhando para o dia cinzento que se estendia no lado exterior da janela de seu quarto. Ou seria a poeira na janela que deixara o dia nublado?

_most of what I saw and heard I didn't understand._

_but they were not only dreams, they were somehow more real..._

_I felt followed._

_again I had fallen asleep with my headphones on._

Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera. Das vozes horrendas que ouvira, das meias palavras que entendera. Eram vozes sem face, mas que juntas formavam uma grande feição de dor. Sim, um monumento acústico tomou forma na mente de Sirius, que tentou apagar aquela imagem de sua mente.

Aquilo parecia permear seu corpo com um estranho calafrio. Olhou para o chão.

Então era isso... Havia adormecido com seus velhos fones na cabeça.

Usar qualquer tipo de fone na segunda metade do século XXI não era só cafona, como também obsoleto. Novas tecnologias agora dominavam o mercado, desde fones_ wireless_ até chips que, implantados na camada subcutânea da pele, transmitiam as ondas sonoras direto para o nervo acústico da pessoa, sendo controlados apenas pelo pensamento da mesma – ou seja, por ondas cerebrais.

Boa parte dos equipamentos se utilizava disso. Ondas.

Mas de que isso importava a Sirius? Seria um excluído digital até o fim de sua existência, e ele tinha a sensação de que esta não duraria muito mais.

_the doorbell. it pulled me from my dreams._

_I dragged myself to the door._

_someone had left a tape on the doorstep._

"BEOW!" soou a campainha, já antiquada também. Sirius se levantou e foi, caminhando a passos largos e sem pressa, em direção à porta.

A princípio, quando abriu a porta, não se surpreendeu com o que vira: ninguém.

Era até comum crianças tocarem sua campainha só para se divertirem às custas de sua miséria. Adoravam o fato de alguém, naquela era, ainda precisar de tal tecnologia já esquecida por todos. Adoravam também como Sirius era pobre e imundo, já que em seu mundo as pessoas todas possuíam bens materiais em excesso e estavam em condições esteticamente impecáveis. Para ele, tudo bem. Não ligava para esse tipo de coisa.

Mas algo chamou sua atenção naquele dia. Não havia criança alguma ali perto para caçoar de sua imagem podre. Não. Pelo contrário... O terreno baldio, onde sua casa se encontrava isolada, conservava o ar que Sirius tanto gostava: silêncio e tranqüilidade.

Além disso, um objeto familiar, há muito esquecido, chamou a atenção de seus olhos: uma fita. Não era uma fita qualquer. Era uma fita cassete.

Ele escancarou os olhos, alisando a barba mal feita com a ponta dos dedos calejados. Não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

Quem naqueles tempos haveria de ter uma fita? E mais: quem saberia que ele ainda conservava seu videocassete intacto? Novamente, outro calafrio percorreu-o.

Pegou o objeto e voltou a se enfurnar dentro de sua casa.

* * *

Rapidamente, Sirius limpou a tela de sua televisão, ainda de tubo, de quarenta polegadas. Comprara-a na época em que ainda cogitava a possibilidade de acompanhar os avanços tecnológicos.

Feito isso, desenterrou de uma pilha, de livros e papéis mofados, uma caixa de papelão já carcomida pelo tempo, onde as letras "VHS" jaziam desbotadas. Era ele, seu maravilhoso vídeo JVC. Na época em que foi comprado era um dos melhores do mercado, se não o próprio. Para a sorte de Sirius, seus contatos pareciam ter resistido ao tempo, assim como seu cabeçote. Ele sorriu.

- Não fazem mais belezinhas mecânicas como esta – falou como se alguém pudesse ouvi-lo – Agora, vejamos o que estes pestes andaram tramando...

Ligou os cabos que precisavam ser ligados e logo estava sentado numa almofada velha, descosturada, para ver à fita.

No começo, era como um filme antigo... Havia o famoso teste de cores, onde o vídeo dispunha de várias faixas de cores distintas simultaneamente para o usuário constatar se os ajustes de cores da TV estavam certos ou não. Logo em seguida, um chiado.

Era o que faltava... Uma fita sem conteúdo algo. Ele rosnou para a fita, descontente por ter tido todo aquele trabalho e nada de algo interessante.

Mas estava enganado. Havia, sim, algo naquela fita.

Algo que, se ele soubesse, nunca teria ligado aquele vídeo.

_in my head._

_in my head._

_I can feel them,_

_in my head._


	2. Certainty

**N/A:** Só vindo aqui mendigar reviews novamente XD E, bem, não sei se perceberam, mas essa fic será uma 'albumfic'. Cada capítulo será em cima de uma música do álbum, na sequência que esta aparece no mesmo.

Obrigada e enjoy.

* * *

**Certainty**

Os olhos, grudados na tela, Sirius parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos quando a gravação da fita realmente começou a ser exibida.

Uma chuva de imagens se dissolvia em sua íris, transformando-se em conteúdo vivo no caminho entre seu nervo óptico e seu cérebro. Com a boca escancarada, começou deixar que um filete de saliva lhe escorresse livre para fora desta, num ato que consumava insânia e temor.

Era o caos.

_it starts with almost nothing,_

_but then you feel the fire._

_it builds from just a feeling,_

_but then your need turns dire._

Uma menina loura, de vestido azul, num campo de dentes-de-leão. De repente, vários homens mascarados começam a violentá-la cruelmente, um após o outro. E, depois dos flashes alternados de cada um atingindo seu prazer, havia sangue, muito sangue. O reflexo de uma lebre no sangue apareceu brevemente.

Olhos abertos, olhos mortos. Uma gota caindo no oceano.

Sirius se sentiu eufórico. Sorriu, demente.

Flores; arranjos e mais arranjos de flores, espalhados por um vasto corredor. Ao final deste, um ser indefinido o aguardava. Ele corria pelo corredor, mas parecia nunca alcançar seu objetivo. Era puro desespero.

_you don't know where it came from,_

_and you thought you wouldn't dare._

_you don't know what will happen,_

_and you don't know if you care._

Portas. De repente, o corredor se quebrou em portas e mais portas de vidro, engrandecendo o ambiente no qual se passava aquela parte da gravação. Por trás de cada porta, um corpo. Ele parou perante uma, curioso.

Estava sendo decapitado. Não sabia bem se o corpo era dele, ou se ele estava sofrendo de um ataque de compaixão. Mas sentiu aquela lâmina em seu pescoço e... Mercúrio.

Viu uma enorme quantidade de mercúrio jorrar na porta de vidro, formando, estranhamente, uma silhueta de lebre. Onde estava o sangue? Olhou para si.

Era o outro corpo quem espirrara toda aquela substância metálica. Por quê? Como?

_do you see the confusion?_

_where do you think this will lead?_

_do you feel the commotion?_

_why do you feel so much need?_

O chão se partiu, fragmentando-se em milhares de pedaços de algodão. Já não sabia mais onde estava o vídeo, a fita... Era só ele. Ele e um cadáver que o acompanhava nessa passagem do vídeo.

O corpo inanimado parecia absorver toda a sua atenção, com certo prazer no olhar mórbido. Sentiu um aperto no peito.

Ele abraçou o corpo, num ato desesperado de manter-se vivo naquela loucura toda.

_certainty. certainty._

_all I would need is certainty._

_why do you keep me from certainty?_

_how could you take it away from me?_

Novamente, olhou para si e constatou que não havia cadáver algum fora da tela. Apavorou-se com tudo aquilo. Em que plano estava, afinal?

Se deu conta da falta de chão que sentia agora. Nada mais fazia parte do mundo exterior, mas somente dele próprio. Sentiu uma marola de desespero.

Logo, a sede por mais ficara maior, fazendo-o engolir a marola e retornar os olhos para a televisão.

_it hurts more than anything,_

_my world now turns to ashes._

_your silence so demeaning,_

_my heart falters in flashes._

O homem que aparecera antes no corredor estava agora frente a frente com Sirius, encarando com uma feição macabra, desfigurada. Começou a destruir todo o quarto de Sirius, somente com o gesticular de dedos. Era o maestro da desordem.

Imediatamente, Sirius tateou com sua mão o chão, certificando-se se aquilo tudo não era mais uma ilusão de seu inconsciente. Não sentiu nada.

Começou a interrogar mentalmente aquela figura horrenda, tentando compreender, com o pouco de razão que ainda lhe restava, o que estava acontecendo.

O homem não se ateve a respostas, embora Sirius tivesse tido a certeza de que ele ouvira suas perguntas. Como? Como?!

_I would still like to believe,_

_but I know my trust is broken._

_I would yet want to prevail,_

_but I know my hope is token._

Num ato insano, tentou enforcar o homem com as mãos, sendo barrado pelo espaço infinito entre eles. Entre a realidade e a ilusão. Entre o mundo e a tela.

As imagens aleatórias voltaram. Agora, eram duas garotas loiras num canavial, presas uma à outra por algemas espinhosas. Mas não pareciam se importar. Saltitavam alegres por entre a cana, despreocupadas. Uma lebre passou correndo por entre suas pernas, mas logo saiu de cena.

Um cão sarnento apareceu. O corpo esfaqueado e fraco, este começou a cavar desesperadamente. Era Sirius que tentava escapar.

Mas foi em vão. A terra não acabava nunca. Não havia mais esperança para sua débil mente.

_do you see desparation?_

_why don't you care anymore?_

_do you fear conflagration?_

_why to make me feel so sore?_

A cena mudou. O pavor ainda no olhar, vislumbrava chamas altas na tela da televisão. Um enorme incêndio se instaurou no que parecia ser uma fábrica e, de repente, a voz de milhares de crianças começou a emergir daquilo. Era um coro sincronizado, melancólico. Era doentio.

Era uma fileira interminável de crianças, vestidas de branco, que caminhavam para lugar algum. Quando a câmera mudou o ângulo, Sirius pôde ver que eram desprovidas de rosto, como se uma fosse a cópia da outra. Uma lebre parou no pé de uma delas, fazendo com que se desequilibrasse e caísse em cima da criança de trás, que fez o mesmo. Assim, a tela exibia um dominó humano, com figuras bizarras e inexpressivas.

Logo, um vazio tomou conta da tela. Uma cadeira apareceu.

Sobre esta, um velho de longos cabelos louros, pele repleta de feridas pungentes e os olhos rotos encontrava-se sentado.

Ele encarava Sirius com o amarelo podre dos olhos, dissecando todo o seu ser, parte por parte. Ele tinha um brilho vil no olhar, como se cada tripa de Sirius lhe fosse uma refeição cheia.

Novamente, o desespero tomou conta de Sirius.

- Chega… CHEGA! - ele berrara com a voz rouca.

_certainty. certainty._

A gravação chegara ao fim.

_all I would need is certainty._

_why do you keep me from certainty?_

_how could you take it away from me?_

Com as pupilas dilatadas, Sirius estava agora estirado no chão, os dedos vermelhos de tanto arranhar desesperado o carpete apodrecido do chão. Finalmente acabou.

Quanto tempo permanecera ali, naquela dimensão distorcida que o engoliu entre o início e o fim daquelas cenas perturbadoras? Olhou no display do vídeo: zerado.

Mesmo com todo o cuidado que Sirius tivera com aquele vídeo, talvez alguns dispositivos estivessem avariados. Ou era nisso que ele queria acreditar.

Olhou para a janela, vislumbrando o vazio ali fora. Acalmou-se.

Mas, foi lá fora mesmo que viu algo alarmante: Uma lebre.

A mesma lebre que guiara e narrara todo o vídeo para ele, sem que este percebesse. Chacoalhou a cabeça, organizando os pensamentos. A lebre sumiu.

Depois da tormenta de imagens que vira na fita, só uma coisa estava clara para ele: tinha de encontrá-la.

_I'm slowly drifting away,_

_the water reaches above my head._

_I know I'm not here to stay,_

_a cold body remains in my stead._

Ligou o chuveiro, enchendo a banheira trincada nas bordas de água. Mergulhou, tentando ser racional por um momento. Porque sentia aquele anseio queimado em seu cérebro? Nem sabia por onde começar a procurar, nem como.

Olhou para a janela do banheiro. O vapor da água quente começava a se condensar ali, fazendo com que Sirius desejasse que fosse uma daquelas gotas.

Clara e simples. Real.

Mas ele teria muito tempo para planejar o que faria. Algo nele o fazia se dedicar à dar um trato a seu visual porco. E foi o que fez.

* * *

New York City, 19 de Janeiro de 2065.

Num enorme prédio corporativo perdido no meio da cidade, um homem louro, de corpo ereto e face austera, observava um enorme complexo de telas, fios e transmissores desenhar dezenas de gráficos e exibi-los em hologramas. Parecia levemente contente com o resultado que estava testemunhando. Aparentemente, todos os gráficos apresentavam números positivos, mas... Algo chamou sua atenção.

- Arthur... O que significa aquilo na _teia?_ – perguntou Lucius, o loiro.

- Ah... Aquilo? É, bem... – um homem ruivo atarracado, sentado num dos imensos touch screens que estavam ali, hesitou antes de responder – Bem, tivemos um problema durante a confecção dos fios.

- _Problema?_ – Lucius sabia como coagir alguém com o tom de voz.

- Ah, nada demais... Um dos fios foi duplicado, acidentalmente.

- _Acidentalmente?_ Sabe o que está dizendo, Weasley?

Arthur engoliu seco, segurando sua raiva. Detestava ser chamado pelo sobrenome, ainda mais pelo chefe e numa circunstância como aquela.

- Sei sim – respondeu, certeiro – Significa que temos um elemento fora do padrão e que este deve ser...

- Espere. Ele é alelo de quem, Arthur? – Lucius Malfoy sorriu, cruel.

- Deixe-me ver... À garota que entorpecemos mês passado, _senhor_ – odiava ter de chamar aquele crápula de senhor.

- Ah sim... Evidentemente que sim. Dois seres defeituosos, hein? Vamos nos divertir um pouco com o dreamweb então, Arthur. Faça um programa com as orientações previstas no número 90123.

- Mas, Lucius...

O loiro lançou um olhar interrogativo e desdenhoso para Arthur Weasley, que amarrou a cara.

- ...Sim, senhor.

O loiro sorriu, satisfeito, e deixou o ressinto. Arthur bufava de raiva, mas não havia nada a fazer. Ou havia?

Começou a digitar um programa em sua tela, os olhos brilhando.

A teia estava apenas começando a ser tecida.


End file.
